


Running Out of Time

by paintedgold_sprinkledblack



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (but really everyone needs a hug..........tbh), I have absolutely NO CLUE where this is going, Other, Thank You Arya for the tag name!!!!!!!, Xeha Needs A Hug, it's more likely than you think, shit is about to get weird tho, things will def not turn out like in the games, time Travel yo, will we get to see xehanort VS xehanort?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedgold_sprinkledblack/pseuds/paintedgold_sprinkledblack
Summary: Xehanort wakes up on Destiny Islands to two absolutely adorable boys. Upon realizing he and Eraqus have somehow appeared in the future, it's up to them to figure out how to get home all while dealing with the incoming Darkness.Somehow, Xehanort knows deep down it's all his fault.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 73





	1. Destiny Islands?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booping_the_snoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/gifts).



> OOF. I've been hit with that dank writer's block for a while now.  
> Thanks to @booping_the_snoot for offering this idea for me!! 
> 
> I have NO clue where I'll take this going forward, but I'm honestly really excited to continue!! 
> 
> Chat with me on my Tumblr and give me some prompts! Both for Kingdom Hearts and My Hero Academia! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/paintedgold-sprinkledblack

* * *

Xehanort woke with a start, a numb realization he was on his stomach. Below him was warm, but above him was  _ hot hot hot.  _ Sweat covered his back, which rolled slowly downward in an almost ticklish manner. 

His vision was blurry, but through the haze and brightness that surrounded him - he was able to make out a mass beside him. Concern flooded his veins as he attempted to reach out to the individual, as they had yet to move an inch -

Only to hear a cry from what had to be a child, the sounds of small feet padding toward him. It was only then he heard the soft crash of waves and the birds chirping around him. 

“R-Riku! Oh, gee. T-they’re not hurt are they?!”

The voice came out high-pitched and panicked. Xehanort was lucid enough to know it was him and...this other person with him he meant. 

“Sora, wait! We don’t know who they are.”

“B-but they showed up here just how Kairi did! What if they’re not okay? Maybe I should get Mama.”

“Let’s just wait for them to wake up, yeah? We’ve both got our water bottles in case they’re thirsty.”

Speaking of thirsty, Xehanort was absolutely  _ parched.  _ Lips so dry they practically stuck together, he attempted to speak; only to let out a groan. 

“Mister? Hello?”

A shadow covered his eyes from the blinding sun and his vision slowly adapted, blurriness fading. 

“Can you hear me?”

Bright blue eyes smeared with worry filled his vision, chestnut spikes blocked out the harsh rays of light. 

“D-did you say you ha-have water, kid?” His voice came out raspy even to his own ears, fingers that twitched with hope.

“Riku! Pass me my water bottle, please!”

The two children gently turned Xehanort onto his side, the one out of view carefully lifted his head as the brunette brought dear blessed water to his lips. 

He chugged as much as he could until his lungs demanded air and panted heavily for what seemed to be minutes. 

Reinvigorated, the young Keyblade wielder was able to grasp his surroundings more. He noticed the familiar mass with dark locks lying beside him and was immediately on the move. 

“Eraqus!”

Sand was kicked into the air from the sudden movement, his heart pounding in terror as he wrapped his arms around his comrade and long-time friend.

“Eraqus! Can you hear me?! Wake up!”

“Be careful.”

The other small boy knelt beside him, aqua eyes brimmed with worry and protectiveness. 

“If he’s hurt, you probably shouldn’t shake him like that, right?”

_ Just who in the worlds were these kids?! _

“Y-yeah. You’re right.”

Xehanort sucked in a deep breath, eyes darted between his dear friend and the strange boys by his side. 

“So, what are your names again?”

“I’m Sora!”

“Riku. What’s your name?”

The one in question let out a soft snort, “My name is Xehanort, it’s nice to meet you both.”

He took a long look at his surroundings, a sharp gasp escaped him as he realized - 

“This - this is Destiny Islands.”

  
  


The younger of the two bounced on his heels excitedly, “yup! How do you know that, Mr. Xehanort? Are you from here? I don’t recognize you!”

World order swirled in his thoughts for a long moment, his teacher’s warnings engrained in his mind.

  
  


_ Fuck it.  _

  
  


_ These children seem oddly aware given their age. And this ‘Sora’...why does he seem so familiar? _

  
  


“This used to be my home. I haven’t been here for a very long time.”

  
  


The silver-haired boy jumped in almost immediately, “whaddya mean? Where have you been?”

“Another world.”  _ Sorry, Masters. _

  
  


Both boys shrieked with excitement, clasping each other’s hands, and jumped with joy. 

“See, Sora! I told you! There really  _ are  _ other worlds out there!”

“Maybe that means we can find out where Kairi really came from!”

  
  


Xehanort couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him, “how did you know about oth-”

A tiny groan cut him off as Eraqus shifted in his arms. 

“Hnnngh, whaa-?”

“Hey bud, can you hear me?”

“X-Xeha…”

Riku was once again by his side, water bottle in hand. Xehanort gave a quiet thanks as he gingerly accepted the drink and brought it to his friend’s lips.

“Drink, Eraqus.”

In a quite similar fashion, the water was chugged hungrily until he too needed to take in oxygen. 

“Xehanort - I, where are we? What happened?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Buddy, do I have a feeling we’re in for the time of our lives.”

* * *


	2. Paopu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus is starting to feel extremely uneasy.
> 
> Good thing we have three adorable children and local legends to talk about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WHAT?!?!?!?!  
> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, WHO AM I????
> 
> Wow, I got way too excited about this story and apparently it already shows.  
> I'm already coming up with ideas on where to take this, and I am kinda mindblown at myself at this point.
> 
> @boop_the_snoot BRUH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS IDEA.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/paintedgold-sprinkledblack

* * *

Eraqus had a headache. 

It was bad enough Xehanort had broken world order for two  _ babies.  _ It was an entirely different matter to accept the fact they both had somehow wound up in the future.

No matter how hard either of them attempted to wrack their brains around it, no answer for it was clear.

Perhaps even worse, neither had any idea how to get back. 

The more Eraqus attempted to remember what  _ exactly happened,  _ the more his forehead throbbed. 

_ This is absolutely ridiculous.  _

Jeesh, their teachers were going to be so angry with them. 

  
  
  


Several weeks had passed since awakening on the beaches of Destiny Islands. So many awkward encounters, so many shared glares between him and Xehanort when trying to explain how and why they were suddenly here.

  
  


Apparently, only months ago, a young girl named Kairi was found in the same state as they. Only she washed up with no memory of where she was from or her past life. Both Keyblade wielders immediately sensed something off with that story; sadly the only explanation that came to mind was the destruction of her world. How she ended up here was a mystery, but even Xehanort couldn’t deny the darkness he felt was far more consuming than from their time. 

  
  


This alone made Eraqus nervous. Perhaps they were sent to this time and world for a specific reason? Had they been summoned by the will of Kingdom Hearts to aid the ever-growing darkness? 

A large part of him felt guilty knowing the future only held more pain and misery upon the worlds. Were the Keyblade Masters and wielders unable to succeed in their mission? Did some terrible destiny befall them? 

It was the only logical conclusion, because though Xehanort was the first to verbalize it; Eraqus felt it too. Perhaps not in this world, but he could  _ feel it.  _ Nearly to the point the overly sweet taste of Darkness danced on his tongue. 

Which lead to another issue. 

Sora.

There was something very...odd about the boy. Familiar. It was as if on the tip of his tongue, something he could never quite pin-point. 

Sometimes when he looked at him, there was a glimpse of something else. The same eyes, same smile, but blonde hair that differed from style Sora wore. His heart would clench every time he caught said glimpse, but then he’d blink and the moment was over. 

He was missing something, something extremely important, but he couldn’t  _ remember.  _

  
  


Or maybe...it hadn’t happened yet. 

In his dreams, he sees a young man and woman. Brown and blue hair, respectively. They always looked...very sad. They both reached out to him pleadingly, though their words were always warped so intensely he never knew what they were trying to say.

  
  


He didn’t know them.

_ He didn’t.  _

So why did he feel such a deep connection with them?

And why...did he suddenly grow more irritated with Xehanort with each passing day?

Why did he grow so protective over these three small children, not wanting them to spend any time with his friend alone? Especially Sora?

  
  


Nothing made sense and Eraqus did his best to ignore the growing discomfort in his gut - he really did. 

Not to say it didn’t show. After all, he’d known Xehanort for quite a while now, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he found himself cornered. 

  
  


“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Xehanort.”

“Don’t give me that! I know things are weird right now, and I know you want to get back home. Why are you being so defensive with me though? We’re friends.”

  
  


_ I don’t know why I’m being like this either.  _

  
  


“I’m sorry. I really am! All of this is just so strange, and I guess I’m a bit paranoid by how strong the Darkness feels. I just...do you think something bad happened to us?”

  
  


Xehanort remained silent for several moments, his eyes averted to the ground. 

  
  


“...I don’t know. Honestly, I’m kinda freaked out about it too. That’s why we have to stick together through this though, right?”

  
  


Eraqus chewed his lip anxiously, “y-yeah. You’re right. Let’s just...keep an eye on things.”

  
  


“Absolutely. Now, how about you get out of your head for a while and join me and the kiddos? They’ve been wondering where you are.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Eraqus, hey Eraqus! Check this out!”

A sunburnt Sora came racing toward him, holding a star-shaped fruit tightly to his chest.

_ Jeez, he’s so cute. _

“Since Xehanort lived here, I bet he already knows what these are - but look!”

He handed the yellow fruit to him while wearing a large grin.

“What’s this?” 

“It’s a paopu!”

Riku and Kairi, who had overheard came charging over. 

“Sora! You know that’s not for kids!  _ Adults  _ are supposed to share those!” Kairi scolded lightly, all while ruffling the boy’s hair.

“It’s a legend on our islands. People say if two people share one, their destinies become one. So, like...even if they’re apart they’re not really apart.” Riku explained sagely, gently taking the fruit from Sora’s tiny hands. 

  
  


Upon seeing the fruit and hearing the meaning, a sharp pang rattled his chest. Three different colored stars flashed through his mind.

_ Why? I’ve never even heard of a paopu. I’ve never learned its meaning - why do I feel like I have? _

  
  


“That’s super cool!” He pushed the strange sensation down and threw on a large grin, “why is it only for adults though?”

  
  


Kairi giggled into her hands, cheeks turned pink. “Because you eat it with someone you  _ love.” _

  
  


“Do you have to love someone romantically to eat one?” Xehanort had wandered up sometime during the exchange, squatting next to Riku to examine the fruit. “You love your parents, right? Why wouldn’t you share one with them? I shared one with my mother when I was very young.”

  
  


All three children gaped in awe at the realization. It was unsurprisingly, really. Love is a difficult subject to understand in the most basic of terms, especially with those so young. 

  
  


“Woah! When you say it like that Xeha it makes a lot more sense!” Sora beamed, practically vibrating where he stood.

_ So cute. _

“Isn’t it supposed to be special though?” Riku inquired with a quirked head, “I mean, you shouldn’t just share them with anyone, right?”

  
  


Xehanort nodded, “you’re right. Anyone outside of family - you may want to wait until you’re older. But there are tons of different kinds of love! You’ll learn that as you get older.”

Sora let out a small whine, “but I love Riku and Kairi too! I’ll love them forever! Why couldn’t we share one now?”

Eraqus let out a breathy laugh as he turned his attention to Xehanort; inwardly wondering what his response would be.

“Hmm, how about this - why don’t the three of you decide what age you should be before sharing one together? I know you all love each other, but it is a serious decision.”

The children all suddenly wore a determined expression, grouping themselves into a huddle to mutter quietly.

“Do you really believe in this legend?” Eraqus inquired softly, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

“I do.” Xehanort answered simply, his eyes glazed over with a faraway look, “legends are important. The paopu is a way to show someone you want to be apart of their lives forever. Whether or not it works is up to debate, but it’s the symbolism that counts most.”

That made...a lot of sense. Maybe it was a bunch of hocus pocus, but if someone was so willing to connect themselves to another for the rest of time - due to their personal connection, why  _ not?  _

  
  


“Okay!” Kairi yelped as all three pulled away from their huddle, “we decided once Riku is sixteen and me and Sora are fifteen that we’ll officially share our destinies together!”

  
  


Both Xehanort and Eraqus grinned widely at the statement. 

“That sounds absolutely reasonable, little ones. I wish the best for all of your destinies,” the former replied with a soft smile.

  
  
  


Eraqus may still carry a deep sense of wrong in his gut, and he may still feel a strange atmosphere surrounding Xehanort - but that didn’t matter right now. 

The five of them spent the remainder of the day running around the beach and swimming in the salty water. 

  
  


It’s fine.  _ It’s fine.  _

  
  


Everything was going to be okay.

  
  


These wonderful children would be okay.

  
  


Now that is something Eraqus promises. 

* * *


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy has struck.
> 
> Xehanort is very scared.
> 
> *CONTENT WARNING - VERY SLIGHT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROOOOOOOOO what in the world is happening. 
> 
> I have lost my mind to this story. I'm LIVING for it right now. 3 chapters in 1 night?!?!?!?!??!
> 
> Unbelievable. 
> 
> Come chat with me or give me a Kingdom Hearts/My Hero Academia prompt on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/paintedgold-sprinkledblack

* * *

Xehanort didn’t cry. 

He wasn’t an overly emotional person (Eraqus shed enough tears for both of them most of the time). 

But even he couldn’t hold back his sorrow when a sobbing Kairi clung to him and explained between heaving cries how Sora’s father had been lost at sea - along with the rest of his crew. 

He and Eraqus had been apart of the community of Destiny Islands for three years now. They’d gotten jobs, blended with civilians, and came to know every single person’s name. 

  
  
  


_ It. Wasn’t. Fair. _

  
  
  


Xehanort had to reign in his feelings, Darkness threatening to engulf him were he to sink too far. He’d become close with each of the three families, all of which treated him and his friend with nothing but un-ending kindness. 

Sora’s father, Kai, was one of the most gentle and lovable people he’d ever met. 

Bright blonde hair, chocolate-colored eyes, sunkissed skin, and freckles that mirrored Sora’s own. While he resembled his mother more, it was undeniable that Sora still held many qualities from Kai. 

  
  


The funeral was unlike any other Xehanort had attended. 

  
  


Some songs he recognized, but he nor his family were sailors, so the send-off was different from previous.

Chants and dances were unbeknown to him, though he and Eraqus followed along as best they could.

Sora, poor Sora - he...he tried his best to hold it together. For the ceremony, for his mom.

He ended up on his knees, wailing at the injustice. His mother immediately wrapped herself around him, cries very similar to his own.

Both Riku and Kairi wept, abet silently as they moved to take his hands and Eraqus’.

**It. Wasn’t. Fair.**

  
  


Xehanort wasn’t new to the aspect of death; he’d seen it many times. His family, his friends. 

He’d seen things in his dreams that had yet to pass - awful things to come because of  _ him.  _

He saw people and places he didn’t know. He saw people he hurt and  _ will hurt.  _ He came to the conclusion long ago that he was a bad person. 

He saw things he did to people he didn’t know, and he saw things he did to people he  _ did know. _

  
  


_ Riku. Absorbed by Darkness of his creation. Forced to be pitted against his best friend. _

_ Kairi...So many things with her. Starting from before she even made it to the islands. _

  
  


_ And Sora.  _

  
  


_ Sora. Ventus. Vanitas.  _

  
  
  


**I. (Will).Hurt. So. Many. People.**

  
  


No! 

  
  


_ I refuse!  _

  
  


_ I won’t let myself fall to Darkness! _

_ I won’t! IwontIwontIwontIwont! _

  
  


Xehanort noticed very early on how wary Eraqus became of him like he  _ knew _ what he was going to become. Nervous to leave the kids with him alone, and as pissed as it made him in the beginning -

He wasn’t wrong in his assumptions.

  
  


Because now more than ever, Xehanort was frightened of himself.

The Darkness had only grown as time went by, that much he was sure of. A large wave would wake him abruptly in the night, or steal the oxygen from his lungs during the day; leaving a warm and humid island feeling like an arctic blizzard coursing through his veins. 

  
  


_ Something was coming. _

  
  


And as more time passed, the more Xehanort felt as though it was his doing. He wore guilt like a cape and refused to make eye-contact. 

He felt like poison to the younglings he came to love. There was a feeling deep down that he was the end of these children - and he couldn’t stand it. 

All he wanted was for the Darkness to sheath itself and hide in the cave it sprouted from.

He wanted it to leave him alone, leave Eraqus and the kids alone, and the strange people he’d come to know in his sleep.

But he couldn’t stop it -

  
  


Because it was  _ his fault.  _

  
  
  


He dreams and wonders why the hell he would ever do the things he did - or will do. They’re mere glimpses, mere shadows, but they live within his eyelids every time he blinks. 

He’s a monster. He’s going to become an even stronger monster.

  
  


He’s going to hurt the ones he cherishes most - and for what?

  
  


To destroy the world? Everything?

  
  


There have come many points where he wants to tell Eraqus to simply  _ put him down. Stop him before he can ruin these sweet kids. _

  
  
  


For some reason, he doesn’t feel as though that would work, however.

Somehow, someway, he’s not the only one of himself at this time.

It’s a frightening realization, but it’s almost as if he can feel himself two places at once. Which...shouldn’t be right...Right?

  
  


_ Get it together! _

  
  


Snapped from his downward spiral, Xehanort tightened his hold on Riku. His eyes burned as he realized he too was crying. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

Sora wept into his mother’s shoulder, small hands grasped the back of her dress.

“I’m so sorry.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Aqua?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora recalls memories that don't belong to him.
> 
> Eraqus somehow understands.
> 
> Tension is building.

* * *

Sora wasn’t the smartest kid.

He didn’t get good grades, he sometimes stumbled over his words and his legs, he wasn’t nearly as cool as Riku.

The kids on the islands regularly sparred with wooden swords or raced each other to see who was fastest. 

Riku very often beat him in both. He was physically stronger, and taller than Sora - which gave him the upper hand when the two tore across the sand toward their designated finish line. 

  
  


Sora understood he was younger, and shorter, and weaker - but jeesh was he jealous of Riku sometimes!

He was just so awesome, cool, and collected. 

  
  


Sora can only slightly recall a blue-haired lady that appeared on the island so long ago. She was super nice, but she also wanted Sora to  _ protect  _ Riku if he ever went to a dark and scary place.

Which of course he would! Riku was his best friend! He’d protect him no matter what!

  
  


That lead to a strange string of thoughts that surrounded Era and Xeha. For some reason...they felt like people he already knew. From the moment they washed up on the shores of Play Island, he’d felt a super weird pull in his heart -

To be honest, it kinda hurt. Sorta like that night with Riku when he…

When he…

  
  


Huh? 

  
  


“That’s weird.” Sora murmured to himself as he cautiously brought a hand to his chest. 

  
  


“Aqua, where are you?”

The words slipped out to the water before Sora could even wrap his mind around what he’d said.

_ Aqua? Who’s Aqua?  _

A deep frown contorted his features, a rush of  _ cold cold cold  _ ran through him.

  
  
  


_ I don’t like this.  _

  
  
  


His discomfort was verbally announced with a high-pitched whimper with tears that threatened to fall.

  
  


“Sora? What’s wrong?”

  
  


The familiar voice of Eraqus filled his ears as he pathetically reached his arms out for comfort. It was immediately received, warm arms wrapped around him accompanying gentle shushing noises as he burrowed his face into soft cotton. 

Only a couple of weeks had passed since Papa died, so it wasn’t weird for the adults to be overly attentive, but this didn’t feel the same.

It didn’t feel like  _ his hurt. _

It felt like Ve-

  
  


Who?

  
  


A ragged sob escaped him, small fists clung to the fabric of his shirt as his body trembled. 

  
  


“I...someone is h-hurting. Real bad. D-dunno who...but I can feel it. Where...where is Aqua?”

Eraqus stiffened awkwardly in his embrace, a strange emotion passed through his eyes - one Sora didn’t understand. It was gone as quickly as it came, but he felt shaking limbs around him now.

“Who...is Aqua?”

  
  


That’s kinda a good question - Sora didn’t fully remember himself.

  
  


“The girl...with the blue hair. She wanted me to keep Riku safe. I...I think, something bad happened to her.”

  
  


Did Era know who he was talking about? It kinda seemed like it, with how his face twisted all weird at hearing her name. 

“I...uh...I’m sorry, Sora. I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

  
  


Well. That sorta came out more like a question than an answer. All of this was super duper strange. 

Sora remembers this girl.

Sora remembers that he needs to watch out for Riku.

Sora remembers...the X-Blade? 

  
  


Wait, what in the world was that?

  
  


Xehanort?

  
  
  


But no, that doesn’t look like him. He doesn’t  _ act like that.  _

_ Vanit- _

  
  


“Sora! Are you okay?!”

  
  


Firm hands were grasped upon his shoulders and shook him back to awareness. 

  
  


“H-huh? Oh, Era! No, I’m okay. Everything’s fine!”

Eraqus stared at him hard for a moment before his eyes softened. 

  
  


“Wanna go get some ice cream?”

All previous concerns forgotten, the young boy squealed with excitement. “Yes, please! Can we get some extra for Riku, Kairi, and Xeha?”

“But of course! You remember all their favorites, right?”

“Right!”

“Then let’s go, little man!”

  
  
  


Sora pretended not to notice the glassy look Eraqus wore the entire way to the ice cream stand but made sure to hold his hand tighter than usual. He glanced up occasionally to check on the older boy and decided it would be best to bring forth his ability to chatter on random topics in order to pull the teenager out of his mind.

  
  


All three kids noticed the tense look between Eraqus and Xehanort when they met up.

  
  
  
  


The ice cream wasn’t as sweet as it usually tasted. 

* * *


	5. Ven - Vanitas- Roxas? - Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed. The kids look eerily similar to Xehanort and Eraqus' dreams.
> 
> Who the hell is Roxas?!
> 
> ...What did I do to Kairi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/paintedgold-sprinkledblack

* * *

“We need to train them, Eraqus.”

“I know.”

“A-and...you also know what needs to be done if...if I - “

  
  
  


“...Yes. I-I understand. I...shit. Xehanort, please - I don’t think I could ever-!”

“You promised!”

“I know I did! But...man, you’re my best friend! You, you can’t expect me just to - “

_ “Would you rather Sora have to do it?!” _

  
  
  


“N-no…”

  
  


It was an argument that occurred time and time again. The kids were growing rapidly, Darkness approached even faster.

In the blink of an eye, all three looked scarily similar to the dreams they all shared.

The absolute terror that Xehanort would wreck.  _ Had already wreaked.  _

Riku had changed, once peaceful aqua eyes full of life, dark and defensive. Sora, while still bubbly and enthusiastic, often became confused and mentally far-away.

  
  


Kairi. The two Keyblade wielder’s ensured she too was properly trained, though neither could help the sharp pang in their chests with each grimace when she held a wooden sword - staring at it like it physically wronged her. 

Very early on in their appearance to Destiny Islands, both teenagers felt as though both Riku and Kairi had been blessed a Keyblade through others.

  
  
  


Both also dreamed of Sora somehow having one, despite not having anyone to gift him such.

  
  


It should have been impossible, it couldn’t have been right - but at the same time -

  
  


Something always appeared odd to both boys. Somehow, someway, he shared his heart with another. Physically, it couldn’t be possible. Yet, it was. The child very obviously held memories that didn’t belong to him, was able to connect to those around him in an almost unworldly way. 

  
  


So many times he’d awaken in the night in tears, so frantic to explain how he felt pain - all while knowing it wasn’t his. 

For years he cried about ‘Aqua’ and ‘Terra’ and ‘Ven’, and…’Va-’

Someone.

  
  


_ Vanitas. _

  
  
  


Xehanort  _ had  _ to open up to his best friend on many of these fronts; there was no way around it. Yet...for some reason, the name Vanitas caused his jaw to lock and his limbs to freeze. Some strange force left him physically incapable of speaking of this individual. 

  
  


Perhaps one of the odd parts of all, this young man looked  _ almost exactly like Sora. Or what he would look like. _

  
  


_ Eyes red/gold instead of intense blue. Hair black instead of chestnut brown. Expression cold and dissociative compared to bright and emotive.  _

  
  


Thinking of him and Ven physically hurt. They both felt intensely alike, while nothing similar at the same time. Both appeared deeply troubled, he could  _ almost  _ reach out to them...but something always blocked Xehanort when he tried.

  
  


One felt far too unconscious, one felt nearly non-existent. 

  
  


Once more, everything felt as though it were a product of his doing.

He saw a man. Bald, bright yellow eyes, sinister smile - hurting these two individuals. 

Hurting Riku, and Sora, and Kairi, and Ven, and Roxas, and Xi -

  
  


Wait, who? Who the fuck was Roxas? 

  
  
  
  


What is  **_happening to him?!_ **

**_What the hell is going on?!_ **

**_Why is thi-_ **

  
  


“Xeha? Are you okay?”

  
  


Red hair and blue eyes filled his vision, which forcibly dragged him from his downward spiral. 

  
  


“Kairi, hey.”

“What’s wrong?” The girl looked so concerned, and while looking at her always caused an intense load of panic - he had to fix this.

“Sorry, just got lost in my mind for a moment. I guess...I’m just worried about you kiddos.”

The girl let out an adorable giggle, grin so wide her eyes crinkled. 

  
  


“Xehanort! You’ve gotta take a load off sometimes! Be more like Sora, that lazy bum is probably snoozing somewhere cooking in the sun! I...I know you tend to have a lot on your mind, but don’t forget to take a break sometimes, yeah?”

  
  


_ So freaking cute. _

  
  
  


An only slightly forced grin pulled at his lips, “you’re right! I definitely worry a bit too much for my liking.”

  
  


Kairi frowned, hands reached out to cup Xehanort’s cheeks. “I know I’m a lot younger than you, and maybe I don’t know a lot...but y’know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

  
  


_ Xehanort approached the small girl who shrieked in fear, toddler hands fisted the gates in an attempt to escape.  _

_ Eyes full of terror flinched harshly as she was snatched in the light of day. _

  
  


_ Wails of pain -  _

  
  
  


“T-thank you, Kairi. It really means a lot.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Wow. I am such a piece of shit.  _

* * *

  
  



	6. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's absolute pandemonium and everyone panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/paintedgold-sprinkledblack   
> Come yell at me!!

* * *

Awareness slowly tricked through Sora’s senses. It wasn’t...cold, perse, but even chillier nights on Destiny Islands offered some amount of ocean humidity. 

He was positioned uncomfortably, chin tucked to his chest, bricks dug into his back. His head pounded intensely, pain throbbed across his skull; a small groan escaped dry lips.

Then...a dog was licking his face?

_ Huh? _

  
  


_ Sora noticed the dark clouds which rolled in from his bedroom window. _

_ He rushed to play island in fear of the raft. _

_ Riku reached out to him - Xehanort nowhere to be seen.  _

_ Kairi softly called to him - Eraqus fended off the Hear- _

  
  
  


_ Keyblade. Keyb _ **_lade. KEYBLADE._ **

  
  


**“** What a strange dream…” murmured words cut off as paws slammed against his chest, breath stolen. 

  
  


“W-what?! No, wait! This isn’t a dream!” 

Sky blue eyes met dopey puppy looking ones, memories and adrenaline shot through him like lightning.

“R-Riku? Kairi?! Where am I?!” he asked the dog stupidly as if he could give him all the answers he needed.

“Xeha? Era?”

  
  


He was met with silence, the mutt panted happily as he tore the opposite direction. 

“H-hey! Wait!”

_ What the heck is going on? What is this place?  _

_ Is it...is it a new world? _

_ My friends have to be here then - right?  _

  
  


He spoke to a few wandering civilians, none of which had seen anyone of his friends from a physical description alone. However, all of them said their worlds were overtaken by Darkness and found themselves trapped in this unknown world. 

A much older woman promised to make his first night  _ ‘special’  _ \- which sent the squealing boy running in the opposite direction to the nearest establishment. 

It was a local shop, run a man named Cid. He had been here for a while it seemed - ‘here’ being Traverse Town. A place for refuges as a location for solace after the loss of their homes (the lucky ones, that is). 

Sora may have come off slightly more snarky than he intended - but  _ sue him!  _ He woke up in this weird place all by himself! Jeesh.

Not to mention ‘the lucky ones’ brought immediate panic - what if he was the only one that made it? What was the fate of those that didn’t make it here?

_ Where are my friends?! My mom?! _

Mind stuck in fear and disbelief, he hadn’t realized someone was speaking to him. 

“-out of nowhere.”

“Wait, what did you say?”

“The Heartless. If you continue to wield the Keyblade, they’ll always be able to find you. God, why would it choose a kid like you?”

“Listen,  _ mister.  _ I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but I’m...really not in the mood. I have people I need to find.”

“Tch, don’t we all. Now hand over the Keyblade.”

“ _ Huh?!  _ No, that’s not gonna happen. Don’t think it’s possible, anyway!”

“Have it your way, brat.” 

The stranger pulled a long sword, a...gun? Attached to the end? 

_ What the heck?! _

It appeared to be a weapon that served several purposes. Sora narrowed his eyes, years of training from Xehanort and Eraqus pulled to the surface in a flash. He’d never heard of a contraption like this, but it didn’t matter. 

_ I have things to do.  _

The fight went by in a blur. Sora hadn’t  _ thought  _ he lost, though he had been exhausted from the second he opened his eyes. 

_ Gosh...I’m...really tired.  _

His vision blurred and darkened around the edges until knees crashed harshly with the ground beneath him, consciousness fully claimed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Sora awoke with a start, his dream - nightmare(?) - fresh in his mind. Kairi giggled at him for snoozing once again, Xeha also shared a few chuckles from under his breath.  _

  
  


_ “Sora, you lazy bum! Are you sure you’re awake? You’re acting weird.” _

_ “It wasn’t a dream! T-there was this huge black thing that swallowed me up! It...it, uh…” _

_ The boy may have thought he was going mad until he noticed silver eyes practically cut into his soul with intensity.  _

_ “Huge black thing? What did it look like?” _

  
  


_ “...Well, its eyes were bright yell-” _

_ “YO!” Eraqus and Riku came jogging down to meet the others, “Xeha, did the kids tell you they wanted to make a raft?” _

_ “...A raft?”  _

_ “Yeah! Apparently they want to travel to different worlds, the little sneaks.” _

_ Xehanort snorted loudly, a hand slapped to his mouth to contain himself, “what’s the point? You already  _ **_have boats.”_ **

  
  


_ The silence reigned supreme for several moments before everyone burst into laughter.  _

_ “WE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT!” Kairi shrieked, doubled over in giggles. Sora followed suit, a hand rapidly slapped his knee as he fought for air. _

_ Riku, on the other hand, merely fell to his knees dejectedly. “How did we forget about that?” _

_ His voice came out barely above a whisper, but still loud enough to send the others into another round of howling laughter. _

_ “Whatever!” Riku cried, cheeks still a bright red, “we already started on it anyhow! No use in wasting wood!” _

_ Sora felt eyes burned into the back of his skull but subtly ignored it.  _

  
  
  
  


_ It was just a dream after all… _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Ow, ow, ouch!” 

Colors warped, his world spun, stomach clenched full of bile. 

It took several deep breaths and remaining very still to stave off the intense feeling of nausea. 

Eraqus glanced at his surroundings, once again in a position where nothing made sense.

_ Chill out, man.  _

Wherever he’d wound up, it was bright. Soft whirling noises filled his senses, thrumbs of technology. To his dismay, it took several blinks for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. 

His first coherent thought -  _ ‘wow this place is white.’ _

His second -  _ ‘what’s that smear of red - ?’ _

  
  


“Kairi?!”

  
  


In possibly any other scenario, he may have felt foolish to crawl on his hands and knees like an animal - but his body was fully and entirely exhausted -

_ And Kairi wasn’t moving.  _

“Kairi -  _ Kairi! Can you hear me?!” _

Wait. 

No.

_ Please,  _ **_please NO!_ **

  
  


Blank eyes, limp body. 

She. Wasn’t. Here.

  
  


A swarm of memories attempted to pull his attention from the young girl, horrified. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, why hadn’t he or Xehanort seen this happen?! She was supposed to fight side-by-side with all of them! 

“W-when did this happen?! I-I was with you when the storm hit! Kairi - where did you  _ go?! Shit!  _ Wait...wait. Where - “

Oh  _ goddammit.  _

_ They were alone.  _

This is so not good. Eraqus had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out for Xehanort and the kids. For all he knew, they weren’t safe. Enemies could emergy at any moment, he had to calm down and take in the situation. 

It would be a far more difficult feat to fight while protecting Kairi, but there was no time to doubt himself. He had to move forward and gather info, maybe he’d find the others along the way.    
  
As if handling the most precious item, he very carefully lifted the lifeless body onto his back. 

  
  


_ It’s going to be okay. It will. I  _ will  _ find Xehanort. The boys will be safe.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ I’m cold _ . 

That’s the first thought Riku had. 

Ears full of cotton slowly faded and the sound of water that rushed loudly all around him, an odd echo reverberated. Small flecks of water hit the exposed parts of his body, a shiver forced through tightly clenched teeth. 

It took several blinks for his bleary eyes to focus. 

He was alone. 

_ This definitely isn’t the islands...so where am I? _

Flashes of lightning and  _ dark, dark, dark.  _ Riku recalled the swirling storm above him...and Sora? Sora reached out for him, hands nearly met in a swirl of wind and dark purple. 

Then he was gone. Sora was gone. The others, his home. 

“Sora! Kairi!”

When met with silence, anger bubbled like hot lava under his chest. How did this happen?  _ Why  _ did this happen? Why...did Riku feel as though Xehanort and Eraqus played a role in such terrifying events? 

What if...what if he was the only one who made it? What if Sora and Kairi -

“Shut  _ up!”  _ His voice was raspy as if unused or dehydrated, and rage flared. 

No.  _ No. NO! Where are my friends?! This is  _ **_their fault._ **

  
  


(Xeha and Era are your friends!) 

(You’re the one that wanted this. This is  _ your fault.) _

“I...will find them.”

  
  


It took everything within Riku to push aside the feelings of terror and fury to allow him to truly take in his surroundings. 

_ I’m scared  _ \- came a childish thought, which was quickly swept away in a wave of arrogance. 

  
  


There stood a large castle(?) beyond the water and weird floating rocks ( _ floating rocks?! Okay, what the hell.) _

  
  


Despite the way his knees shook, he slowly pressed forward towards what could possibly bring answers. That was, until a woman cloud in black and a wide smile introduced herself. 

_ I  _ **_will_ ** _ find them.  _ _ No matter what.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Destiny Islands was falling. 

Crumbling at the seams. 

The very event that haunted Xehanort for so many years. 

Heartless spread like the plague, both him and Eraqus worked relentlessly to slay them as quickly as possible - but more only took their place. 

  
  


“Kairi! You need to run and hide! When I have a moment, I’ll send Riku and Sora to group up with you!”

“B-but I-”

“Kairi,  _ go!”  _

  
  


The girl listened, relief only temporary when he lost sights of his comrade and none of the children were to be seen. 

  
  


“Why do you fight it?”

  
  


Suddenly Xehanort found himself completely alone with an individual hidden within a brown cloak. Eraqus was gone, the Heartless were gone, even his environment began to swirl around him. 

  
  


“What are you  _ talking about?!”  _

  
  


“I know you’ve seen it. The Darkness that will swallow the Worlds, even your own self. Why fight it? It’s impossible to change your fate.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t want this, I don’t want any of it! Who even are you?!”

  
  


The brown mass laughed, everything about it sounded wrong. “Why ask a question you know the answer to? You know me, Xehanort. We are  _ one.  _ Isn’t it about time you accept your role?”

  
  


No.  _ No. NO.  _ **_NO. I refuse!_ **

  
  


“I won’t become the person you supposedly determined for me to become! I will change fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it! I won’t let the future I’ve seen come to pass!”

  
  


“There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.”

“Shut  _ UP!”  _ Keyblade in hand, Xehanort flung himself at Ansem (who -? ).

“Be one with Darkness.”

  
  


The Keyblade wielder couldn’t even land a hit. Next thing he knew, he was back on the beach - or what used to be. 

  
  


The world had been torn entirely apart, dragged upward into the storm that continued to rage. There was nothing to anchor him, nothing to grasp to. Not as if it would have mattered anyhow. 

  
  


The cold wind dragged him off his feet and flung him into the eye of the monster, the same as everything else in its path. 

  
  
  


A drowned out whisper for Eraqus was lost to the chaos. 

  
  
  
  
  


Xehanort knew no more. 

  
  


* * *


	7. Aqua and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xehanort meets Aqua.  
> Only one knows the other.

* * *

_ Cold.  _

  
  
  
  


**_D_ **

****

  
  


**_A_ **

  
  


**_R_ **

  
  
  
  


**_K._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


The soft rush of water met his ears. The same rush he’d heard several years ago when washed up on Destiny Islands.

Wait…

What islands? 

_ Shit. Please tell me I don’t have another concussion. I can’t keep getting smacked in the head like this, I’ll be forced to retire before I’m even a Keyblade Master and Eraqus will - _

Eraqus. 

**Eraqus.**

  
  


**_The Kids!_ **

  
  


A tsunami of unwanted memories flooded Xehanort’s brain like ice. 

He...he remembered Kairi. He told her to run ( _ as if that would do anything _ ), Eraqus and the boys nowhere in sight - Heartless ( _ you knew this would happen _ ) flooded the island and attacked anything and everything. 

  
  


_ Oh fuck, the orb of Darkness was pulling everything in. _

That man. Clouded in brown, face disguised…

Yet...yet. 

As angry as he was, he felt  _ himself  _ in this individual. It wasn’t him, but it was. 

  
  


**_What in the ever-loving -_ **

  
  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


With a start, Xehanort flung to his feet, Keyblade in hand. Only to see…

  
  


_ Aqua.  _

  
  


**The Aqua.**

_ He was holding his Keyblade to Aqua’s throat.  _

  
  


“O-oh...you’re a Keyblade Wielder?”

She looked nervous, but not panicked. 

Xehanort at that moment felt like a monster. Her eyes were gentle, a soft smile crossed her features. She hadn’t even pulled her own weapon, merely raised her arms to prove her non-aggression. 

He felt like the scum of the Worlds. So daring as to raise his weapon upon a stranger with no hesitation. 

_ I really am no better than ‘Him’. _

  
  


“I...I’m so sorry! I truly don’t mean any harm, you just startled me.” His Keyblade faded as quickly as his adrenaline, feet padded backward to prove he held no malicious intent.. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” The woman’s voice was so warm for such a dark place, “are you okay? How did you get here?” 

  
  
  


Oh  _ praise Scala, how in the hell am I going to explain this?! _

Seeing this woman - Aqua, oh how in the  _ light  _ is he supposed to show himself? Oh, I’m sorry I’m just the guy that ruined your life? The reason you’re here?! Why Ventus is in an unending sleep and Terra belongs to a different version of me? Why Riku will fall to Darkness and Sora will have no option but to fight him?! 

While Kairi - 

Wait -

_ Where is Kairi?!  _

No. No-no-no. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to end up with  _ him.  _ **_Right?!_ **

  
  


**Then. Where. Is. She.**

  
  


Where is she? Where is she? Where-

  
  


“Woah! Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe, alright? Everything’s okay. Take a deep breath, follow me.”

Xehanort’s hand was pressed against something warm - a heart beating. Deep, dramatized breaths slowly brought him back to reality. The brain fog faded, the fuzziness of his limbs numbed, and his heaving short breaths slowed into a rhythmic pattern. 

“W-where are we?” Xehanort panted, eyes tore around his surroundings. 

A beach. Water.  **_Darkness._ ** A young person who suffered terribly by his hands - still watching him with wide concerned blue eyes. 

  
  


_ Don’t. Don’t worry about me.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ I’ve hurt you and your family more than you could ever know.  _

  
  
  
  
  


“This is the Realm of Darkness,” Aqua explained quietly, “I’m sorry you’ve found yourself trapped here.”

  
  


“How long have you been stuck in this place?”

  
  


A distressing emotion crossed the young warrior’s face, a longing Xehanort could unfortunately understand. 

  
  
  
  


“I...I’m not completely sure, to be honest. My best guess would be around a decade…”

  
  
  


This is terrible. 

  
  


This  _ will not stand. I won’t allow my future self to win this.  _

  
  


**_I WILL SAVE THEM._ **

  
  
  


“Let’s find our way out of here together then, yeah?”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl been Big Sad lately. Pls excuse a shitty chapter for now.


End file.
